interestingcuriosfandomcom-20200213-history
Arsène Lupin
Arsène Raoul Lupin, the gentlemen thief, was born in 1874- however, as would be expected with his rather illegal and mysterious career, it is unknown when he died. Early Life Arsène Lupin was born in 1874, in Andresy, France, which is a small town located in the Yvelines, near the river Seine. Lupin never had direct contact with his parents- his father, Theophraste Lupin (1850-1890), was a gymnastics teacher, with a good knowledge of fencing, while his mother, Henriette d'Andresy (1856-1886), had married Theophraste against her family's will. Accordingly, Lupin was brought up for the first few years of his life by a wetnurse, named Victoire. Theophraste was a thief and a crook, and so it is certain that he passed on some "tricks of the trade" to Lupin. However, in 1876, Henriette left the older criminal and took Arsène with her. She then became a chambermaid for the wealthy Dreux-Soubize. The family were decidedly cruel to the mother, and so Lupin, in his first theft, stole the necklace of Marie-Antoinette, which was a much-valued belonging of theirs. Theophraste emigrated to the United States (where he was to be arrested) while, in 1886, Henriette died, so the young Lupin was left an orphan. He was able to do a fair amount of studying, however; he became a genius at law, medicine, acting, and most martial arts. His first big criminal breakthrough came in 1892, when he burgled the safe of Mme Imberts safe. He did not immediately launch himself into the criminal life however. Instead, he studied magic under Dickson and Pickmann (under the name Rostat) and surgery under Doctor Altier. He fell in love with several women, and soon became a father. Lupin's Criminal Career Lupin first began to make a name for himself in 1900, when he burgled everywhere from the Rue de Babylonne to the Castle Gouret. It was during these exciting crimes that he became the enemy of Inspector Justin Ganimard of the Surete. Lupin's Women Lupin encountered many women during his travels, many who fell for his, or one of his aliases, good looks and charm. Here is a list of his other various amours. *A *In April, 1894, Lupin met Josephine Balsamo, the Countess of Cagliostro, and fathered a child, who was abandoned. This child grew up to be called 'Gaston Max', a famous detective. *Later in 1894, Lupin met Clarisse d'Etrigues. Unfortunately, she was murdered in 1899 by the jaded Balsamo. Their first child, a girl, died at birth, while the second, a boy called Jean, was kidnapped by the Countess, who raised him with the Les Habits Noirs. The boy eventually operated as Tigris. *Lupin also had an affair with Luoise d'Ernemount, fathering Genevieve. During the First World War, she met Robert Moran (son of Colonel Sebastien Moran), and had a son, called Robert 'Bob' Morane. *Lupin was married to Raymond de Saint-Verain, but she was killed during Lupin's second conflict with Sherlock Holmes. *Queen Olga (has an affair in 1906) *Hortense Daniel (1911) *Florence Levasseur *Faustine (1926) *Patricia Johnston (1926) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:People Category:Rogue's Gallery Category:Pages Category:French People